Split
Split is a superhero created for the Pride High boards by Ave Messer. Publication history As Split was created as a reader character on the Pride High message boards, she is associated with Pride Comics and has been allowed to appear in any one of their publications. As well, since she is a character owned by Karabear Comics, she may appear in comics unrelated to Pride High. However, as of yet she hasn't appeared in any comics. Character history Amber (born Adrian) Sees had a quiet childhood, withdrawing herself to the point that by middle school, she didn't talk to anybody and therefore lost the chance for such a crucial social milestone. When she was in fifth grade, she was in a car crash which killed her brother, George. His soul was absorbed into her own body, but Amber didn't find anything out about this until she began to lose time and apparently had done things which nevertheless she never remembered. Most importantly, she was told that she was able to manipulate water and did so regularly, though she has no memory of doing so. This later was revealed to be George, who would often take control to try and assert dominance. During 8th grade, she came out as transgender, much to the chagrin of her parents. Her father would not stand for it and sent her to Poseidon Prep, hoping that a private school would whip her into shape and make her the man she is "supposed" to be. On her first day, Amber defied her parents and attended class as a girl. That day she met Vince Croche and they became fast friends. Their friendship became closer as time went on until, on Christmas Day, they finally kissed. As Amber was adopted, she doesn't know much of her heritage, but her ancestry has begun to become revealed to her. It is possible that her familial past will catch up to her in not too long. Amber's relationship to George began as antagonistic, as he felt that he was being deceived and that it was somehow Amber that died in the car crash. However, in events that transpired when their parents found out that Amber was attending class as female, George found out that he was wrong and has been more passive and helpful to Amber since then. Personality Amber is very shy, reserved and inobservant to social situations. She is often apologetic and unsure that she would ever truly be a superhero. George, meanwhile, is a bit more terse. He wants to prove himself and considers himself superior to Amber, but he has just as little social skills. Powers and abilities Amber has the ability to absorb recently departed souls and personalities into her own psyche. These personalities can act like a split personality. When one is in control it contains not only its old memories and mannerisms, but also its other special abilities (such as powers). She has also recently discovered that she can forcefully take a soul from a living body, but she has no control over this ability at the moment. Amber has also been training in the art of Tai Chi and has become quite good at it. She also is a whiz at the English language and prefers reading to social interaction, as she understands it more. She has no control over her power. As well, even the faculty didn't know that it was her power for a while, thinking instead that she has some sort of multiple personality disorder and that her true power is George's. Amber's personalities have minds of their own and will not lie quietly most of the time. George, meanwhile, is a water mannipulator. He can't create it, but he can control it. It has been shown that he knows how to dehydrate someone by sucking the water out of them, and he has been working on the ability to breathe underwater and, possibly, fly (he can kind of levitate, but not incredibly much). Category:Publisher: Karabear Comics Category:Publisher: Pride Comics Category:Transsexuals Category:MTF Category:Superheroes Category:Characters